mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Edielle/Wyniki ankiet
Ten blog będzie miejscem, gdzie będę publikować wyniki naszych małych, sobotnich ankiet o serialu MLP:PtM z Zakątka Społeczności. Szczegóły o ankietach w tym wątku. Jak chcesz oddać głos w obecnej ankiecie, a nie wiesz gdzie one są, to masz tutaj wskazówkę. :''Ankieta pierwsza z dnia 11 czerwca 2016: Co sądzisz o najnowszym odcinku "Spice Up Your Life"? :Ankieta druga z dnia 18 czerwca 2016: Który odcinek z pierwszej połowy szóstego sezonu podobał Ci się najbardziej''? :''Ankieta trzecia z dnia 26 czerwca 2016: Która piosenka z pierwszej połowy szóstego sezonu podobała Ci się najbardziej?'' :''Ankieta czwarta z dnia 02 lipca 2016: Która nowa postać z pierwszej połowy szóstego sezonu podobała najbardziej przypadła Ci do gustu?'' :''Ankieta piąta z dnia 09 lipca 2016: Który z wyemitowanych do tej pory sezonów podobał Ci się najbardziej?'' :Ankieta szósta z dnia 16 lipca 2016: '''Co sądzisz o dołączeniu Starlight Glimmer do grona głównych bohaterek? :Ankieta siódma z dnia 23 lipca 2016: '''Co sądzisz o znaczkach Znaczkowej Ligi? :Ankieta ósma z dnia 30 lipca 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Stranger Than Fan Fiction? :Ankieta dziewiąta z dnia 06 sierpnia 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek The Cart Before The Ponies? :Ankieta dziesiąta z dnia 13 sierpnia 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek 28 Pranks Later? :Ankieta jedenasta z dnia 20 sierpnia 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek The Times They Are a Changeling? :Ankieta dwunasta z dnia 27 sierpnia 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Dungeons and Discords? :Ankieta trzynasta z dnia 27 sierpnia 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Buckball Season? :Ankieta czternasta z dnia 11 września 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek The Fault in Our Cutie Marks (Znaczków naszych wina)? :Ankieta piętnasta z dnia 17 września 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Viva Las Pegasus? :Ankieta szesnasta z dnia 24 września 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Every Little Thing She Does? :Ankieta siedemnasta z dnia 01 października 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)? :Ankieta osiemnasta z dnia 08 października 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Where the Apple Lies? :Ankieta dziewiętnasta z dnia 16 października 2016: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Top Bolt? :Ankieta dwudziesta z dnia 22 października 2016: '''Jak oceniasz dwuodcinkowiec To Where and Back Again? :Ankieta dwudziesta pierwsza z dnia 30 października 2016: '''Który odcinek z sezonu szóstego podobał Ci się najbardziej? :Ankieta dwudziesta druga z dnia 05 listopada 2016: '''Która piosenka z sezonu szóstego podobała Ci się najbardziej? :Ankieta dwudziesta trzecia z dnia 13 listopada 2016: '''Która nowa postać z szóstego sezonu podobała najbardziej przypadła Ci do gustu? :Ankieta dwudziesta czwarta z dnia 19 listopada 2016: '''Czy cieszysz się na sezon 7? :Ankieta dwudziesta piąta z dnia 26 listopada 2016: '''Jaki jest Twój ulubiony typ stworzeń występujący w serialu MLP:PtM? :Ankieta dwudziesta szósta z dnia 04 grudnia 2016: '''Którą główną bohaterkę lubisz najbardziej? :Ankieta dwudziesta siódma z dnia 10 grudnia 2016: '''Kto jest Twoją ulubioną księżniczką? :Ankieta dwudziesta ósma z dnia 18 grudnia 2016: '''Co najbardziej lubisz w serialu MLP:PtM? :Ankieta dwudziesta dziewiąta z dnia 24 grudnia 2016: '''Czy chciałbyś/chciałabyś kiedyś zobaczyć crossover (połączenie np. fabuł różnych kreskówek) MLP z inną kreskówką? :Ankieta trzydziesta z dnia 31 grudnia 2016: '''Który sezon wyemitowany do tej pory uważasz za najlepszy? :Ankieta trzydziesta pierwsza z dnia 08 stycznia 2017: '''Jaką niepokazaną dotychczas lokację chciałbyś/chciałabyś zobaczyć w 7 sezonie? :Ankieta trzydziesta druga z dnia 14 stycznia 2017: '''Na którą potwierdzoną produkcję z rodziny MLP:PtM czekasz najbardziej? :Ankieta trzydziesta trzecia z dnia 21 stycznia 2017: '''Którą członkinię Znaczkowej Ligi lubisz najbardziej? :Ankieta trzydziesta czwarta z dnia 29 stycznia 2017: '''Czy chciałbyś/chciałabyś zobaczyć więcej odcinków w stylu Slice of Life/Ach, życie...? :Ankieta trzydziesta piąta z dnia 04 lutego 2017: '''Czy chciałbyś/chciałabyś zobaczyć w przyszłym sezonie odcinek poświęcony Celestii? :Ankieta trzydziesta szósta z dnia 11 lutego 2017: '''Czy chciałbyś/chciałabyś żeby królowa Chrysalis przeszła na stronę dobra? :Ankieta trzydziesta siódma z dnia 19 lutego 2017: '''Która przedstawiona do tej pory postaci z filmu (wątek ze spoilerami, artykuł o filmie) najbardziej przypadła Ci do gustu? :Ankieta trzydziesta ósma z dnia 25 lutego 2017: '''Jakie masz podejście do spoilerów? :Ankieta trzydziesta dziewiąta z dnia 04 marca 2017: '''W sezonie 7 siódmym najprawdopodobniej nie będzie odcinka z Discordem. Jaka jest Twoja reakcja? :Ankieta czterdziesta z dnia 11 marca 2017: '''Czy w nadchodzącym 7 sezonie chciałbyś/chciałabyś zobaczyć odcinek w którym Scootaloo nauczy się latać? :Ankieta czterdziesta pierwsza z dnia 19 marca 2017: '''Co sądzisz o shippingach (romantycznych związkach między postaciami)? :Ankieta czterdziesta druga z dnia 26 marca 2017: '''Jak zareagowałbyś/zareagowałabyś na nowego alikorna w serialu? :Ankieta czterdziesta trzecia z dnia 1 kwietnia 2017: '''Który zwierzak należący do którejś z głównych bohaterek jest Twoim ulubionym? :Ankieta czterdziesta czwarta z dnia 9 kwietnia 2017: '''Niedawno dostaliśmy pierwszy trailer filmu MLP, który zaprezentował nam nowy styl animacji. Co o niej sądzisz? :Ankieta czterdziesta piąta z dnia 15 kwietnia 2017: '''Jak oceniasz premierę 7 sezonu (odcinki Celestial Advice i All Bottled Up)? :Ankieta czterdziesta szósta z dnia 22 kwietnia 2017: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek A Flurry of Emotions? :Ankieta czterdziesta siódma z dnia 29 kwietnia 2017: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Rock Solid Friendship? :Ankieta czterdziesta ósma z dnia 6 maja 2017: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Fluttershy Leans In? :Ankieta czterdziesta dziewiąta z dnia 13 maja 2017: '''Jak oceniasz odcinek Forever Filly? :: Trwa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne